


Mindscape Mishaps

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, specific characters/relationships for each chapter will be in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: A collection of short (<500 words) shenanigans that go on in Thomas's mindscape.





	1. Breakfast in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Moxiety (Patton&Virgil), with tooth-rotting fluff!

Patton looked at the tray, nodding to himself. Everything was perfect, from the eggs done just the way Virgil liked them to the pancakes in the shape of hearts (which had taken Patton three tries to get right) to the coffee, brewed strong and black. Patton carefully lifted the tray of food and carried it upstairs, knocking on Virgil’s door while balancing the tray on one hand. 

A beat of silence, then a blurry “c’mon in,” and Patton opened the door and stepped into the room. 

“Surprise! Happy anniversary, kiddo!” 

“What?” Virgil asked blearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Patton, what are you talking about?” 

“One year ago to the day, you told us your name for the first time!” Patton explained, setting the tray down on Virgil’s nightstand. “So I made you breakfast in bed to celebrate!” 

Once Virgil was awake enough to comprehend what Patton had said, his eyes widened. 

“Patton, that’s…” he choked up as he tried to say just how much the simple action meant to him. “Thank you,” he finished lamely, but Patton just beamed at him. 

“I love you Kiddo,” he said, pulling Virgil into a hug, and Virgil smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Patton’s neck. 

“Love you too, Dad.”


	2. Virgil and the Dragon Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Virgil & the Dragon Witch

Virgil found her accidentally, when he was looking for Roman in his realm. He was apprehensive at first, when she invited him in for tea, but after awhile he began to relax. She was actually a very pleasant person, loved her herb garden and her cat familiar. She played the villain willingly for Roman, actually enjoying the theatrics of it, but knowing more than anything that Roman’s creativity was helped when he could immerse himself in his fantasy world of black and white.

“I’m happy to play the villain if it makes things better for him,” she said, and Virgil nodded and smiled.   
"I know exactly what you mean."  
He visited her often after that, and she was always happy to see him, a cup of tea in her hands and her cat perched on her shoulder.


	3. Devil's Food Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Patton&Deceit

Patton stares at the dark side with his head in the fridge at 3 am. Patton had only come down to get some cold water (the bathroom faucet never gets as cold as the pitcher they keep in the fridge) and instead of finding a quiet empty kitchen, found Deceit rummaging through the fridge, apparently looking for something. 

“Uh…Deceit? What are you doing, kiddo?” 

Deceit pulls his head out of the fridge so fast you’d think that it was on fire. He glares at Patton and mutters something, but Patton couldn’t hear him properly. 

“What was that?” 

“I SAID I HATE DEVIL’S FOOD CAKE AND I LIKE TO CHECK THE KITCHEN AT NIGHT TO MAKE SURE WE DON’T HAVE ANY BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN IT’S IN THE HOUSE AND I’M SUPER HAPPY WHEN THERE ISN’T ANY BECAUSE IT MEANS I DON’T HAVE TO EAT IT!” Deceit bites back before sinking out, leaving Patton standing confused in the kitchen. He works out what Deceit meant a minute later and his eyes go wide; he spends the next day looking up recipes and then baking and mixing homemade icing and that night when Deceit slinks into the kitchen to look for a snack he sees a fresh devil’s food cake on the counter with a note on the lid of the container. 

> _Deceit:_   
>  _In an effort to make sure that you don’t feel welcome in this house, I’ve baked a fresh devil’s food cake, and plan on keeping one in the kitchen as often as possible so that it makes you more uncomfortable. I hope you hate it._   
>  _-Patton ;) <3 _

Deceit  _definitely_ hates the gesture and is angry whenever he thinks about it.

And the cake is  _not_  disappearing bit by bit and Patton  _isn’t_  diligently keeping it restocked.


	4. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Patton (depression warning)

It was stupid. 

He knew it was stupid, because who was sad for just no reason? It wasn’t like before when he’d had a  _reason_  to be sad. Breakups were hard. Even though he felt like he’d reacted for too long…it was still a  _reaction._  The others had understood that. He’d even understood that. 

But this? This wasn’t the same, there wasn’t something Patton could point to and say “That. That’s the problem.” He was just…sad. 

“You can always come and talk to me if you’re feeling low, you know,” Virgil had told him quietly after they'd all left Patton’s room. "For any reason, I promise. Ok?” 

Patton stood outside Virgil’s door, his hand poised to knock. Did he dare? Virgil had so much to deal with on his own already…Patton didn’t want to bother him when he couldn’t even pinpoint what was wrong. He lowered his hand, and slunk back to his room before anyone could see him. Maybe one day he’d ask the others for help with…whatever this was. But not today. 


	5. Tears are Funny Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships/Characters: Patton&Virgil

The thing about tears, Patton thought to himself, was that they encompassed so much more than just sadness. 

Tears could happen just about any time, for just about any reason. When you remembered the loves you had lost, when you held your sides as your shoulders shook with laughter, when your insides burned with an angry passion, when the chords of a song struck just right, when a hand slipped into yours at the moment you needed it most, when pain shot through your body more than you could bear, when the words “the end” flashed across the screen, though you never wanted the end to come…

Yes, tears were funny things. They were wild, complicated, deep, simple things…and Patton knew them well. 

For no matter the reason for the tears, they all came down to one thing…him. Patton was the root of all tears, and he understood each and every kind. 

So when Virgil pulled away from the hug, startled, and afraid that he’d done something wrong, that he’d somehow made it worse, Patton shook his head and smiled, pulling his best friend close again. 

“No, kiddo,” he mumbled wetly. He pressed his face deeper into Virgil’s shoulder, feeling the anxious side’s arms tighten around him. “You weren’t wrong. You were right.” 

Sometimes tears came because you were alone. 

But sometimes, they came because just the right person was there, and that was enough. 

“ _You were exactly right.”_


	6. Boof the Snoof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Relationships: Roman & Patton, Roman & Virgil, Patton & Virgil.

A loud squeal alerted Virgil to the fact that something was amiss in the commons. He sauntered out of his room and poked his head in to the group’s shared space, and when he saw what was inside he couldn’t help but smile. Patton was kneeling on the floor with a puppy, Roman standing beside him looking quite pleased with himself as he watched the scene. 

“Virgil, look!” Patton cried happily when he saw the anxious side enter the room. “Look at his little snoof!” He booped the dog’s nose, and let loose another high pitched squeal when the animal licked his face in response. 

Virgil looked over at Roman and grinned. 

 _Nice one,_  he mouthed, and Roman smiled back. 

With a little help from a furry friend, their resident ball of sunshine was back to feeling better. 


	7. The Great Pineapple Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil.   
> Relationships: Roman&Logan ("debating"), Patton&Virgil, Platonic LAMP

“How could you say that!” Roman looked near tears as he stared down the logical side in the kitchen. Logan crossed his arms and glared right back. 

“How could  _I_  say that? How could  _I???_  You’re the one who’s being completely unreasonable!” Logan shot back, pushing his glasses up. 

“Guys guys, what’s the problem?” Patton asked, hurrying into the kitchen, distress showing clearly on his face. 

“They’re arguing about pineapple,” Virgil deadpanned from where he sat perched atop the counter, scrolling through his phone. 

“They– What?” 

“Certain  _uncivilized_  parties present believe that pineapple is an appropriate topping for pizza,” Logan said through gritted teeth. 

Roman made an offended noise, placing a hand over his chest. 

“Me? Uncivilized?  _ME?!?_ ** _I’M_**  not the one who thinks that–” 

The two of them kept shouting at each other while Patton eyed Virgil from across the room. 

_Wanna watch a movie?_  he mouthed to the anxious side, and Virgil grinned and nodded, sliding off the counter to join Patton in the commons, leaving the other two to their debate.


	8. Something Quite Atrocious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Relationships: Roman & Virgil

Virgil groaned and covered his ears, but it was no use. Roman’s loud, boisterous voice echoed through the mindscape as he sang and danced along with the movie playing in the commons. 

“ROMAN,  _WHY?”_  he shouted, pulling his hood over his head. 

“BECAUSE JULIE ANDREWS IS A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS AND-”

“BECAUSE YOU CAN, I  _KNOW!”_ Virgil finished for him, stalking into the room with a scowl. “But there’s a difference between  _can_ and  ** _should.”_**

“Come on Virge, this song is a classic!” Roman insisted. “You know you love it.” 

Roman started singing along again, and Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face at the sight of Roman so clearly enjoying himself. 

“Come on Virgil, sing along!” Roman exclaimed. “Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, then grinned mischievously at Roman. 

“Ok,” he said, placing his hand behind his back so Roman couldn’t see what he’d conjured in his hands. “Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye,“ he finished, then reached up and whacked Roman on the head with the newly conjured tambourine. 

“Ooooowww-wah!” Roman cried indignantly. “What the heck, Virge!” 

“Just getting into character, Princey,” Virgil smirked back. 

Roman sighed dramatically, but the laughter in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. 

“Finish the movie with me?” he asked, and Virgil shrugged. 

“Well, since I’m obviously not going to have quiet, I might as well,” he said with a grin, and the two of them settled down together, watching the characters dance with contented smiles on their faces.


End file.
